


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by fire_droplets



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_droplets/pseuds/fire_droplets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't get the chance to dance with you," John replied, pulling Sherlock closer to his body as he followed the brunette's steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Christmas gift for the wonderful Maria (thewomvn on Tumblr, you should totally follow her)! It's a little ficlet I wrote for you, hope you enjoy it!

Sherlock's eyes followed the falling snowflakes, the ones that stained the streets of London in white and gracefully let themselves trail the biting wind of the night. The flat was awfully quiet. Sherlock had to admit it was rather soothing after the endless chatter and piercing noises that left the base of his skull thrumming; after the Christmas party that John had "convinced" him to throw. Waste of time, Sherlock had said. But John's tongue was talented enough to change his mind.

Sherlock smirked, shaking his head and staring at the floor. He heard the footsteps before he registered the reflection in the window but, by that time, two strong arms were wrapped around his waist. The corners of Sherlock's lips twisted upwards into a smile as he felt the warmth of John's body seeping against his back through his dark red shirt, John's lips against the space between his shoulder blades.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sherlock asked, turning on his heels to face John properly, hands placed on his forearms.

John flashed him a smile. "Pretty much." His gaze lingered lazily on Sherlock's face. On the way his sea-grey eyes blended with strikes of golden light pouring from the hearth. The soft shade of pink staining his high cheekbones, hot to the touch. How Sherlock's lips curved when he realized where John was staring at.

John smiled, said nothing. Simply brought up his hand to brush the curls off of Sherlock's forehead but they sprang back to place. John cupped the side of his face, thumb rubbing slow, idle circles against his cheekbone. Sherlock's lips parted ever so slightly and he leaned against John's gentle touch. Head turning to place a light kiss upon the warm skin of John's palm, breath hot against his skin.

John held Sherlock's gaze for a second too long before whispering, "Come here", letting his hand fall down to brush against the length of Sherlock's arm to reach his thin wrist. John wrapped his fingers around it and guided him to the middle of the living room.

Sherlock eyed him, eyebrow raised inquisitively, and he watched as John walked over to the CD player resting on the tabletop. The music filled the room before Sherlock realized John's choice of tune.

"Really, John?" Sherlock scoffed but he was smiling as he did so and he took John's hand in the few seconds that took him to hold it out and come closer. John's hand felt warm against Sherlock's narrow waist, a gentle grip; Sherlock's rested upon the side of John's neck, feeling the soft strands of golden hair against his fingertips. Interlacing their fingers, Sherlock brought up their joined hands at shoulder level.

"It wouldn't be Christmas if I didn't get the chance to dance with you," John replied, pulling Sherlock closer to his body as he followed the brunette's steps.

"So that's why the mistletoe is up there?" Sherlock glanced upwards at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling by a thin thread and smirked down at John. "Am I supposed to expect a kiss by the end of this dance?"

John only winked and Sherlock's smirk broke into a quiet chuckle before he placed a chaste kiss at the top of John's head. Felt John bury his face against the crook of his neck, his lips brushing his skin as he murmured, _"I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight, oh, what can I do? You know that all I want for Christmas is you."_

Sherlock's breath hitched in his throat, caught in the cage of his lungs. He drew back, pale eyes meeting John's dark blues, the gentle curve of his thin lips. Sherlock's mouth opened with a shaky exhale but he promptly closed it for he had no words to say. The smile fell on Sherlock's lips with a familiar ease and how John loved that smile, the one that wrinkled the outer corners of his eyes and stretched along his cheeks. The one that was reserved only to the people he loved and cared about the most.

John had said it - they both had - countless times in the past but now, with Sherlock focused solely on him, victim to his piercing gaze, relishing in the warmth of Sherlock's body pressed against his own as they moved together, John's lips moved on their own accord, already forming the words before John was even aware that he was saying it out loud.

"I love you," John said, oh so quietly but so very certain of it.

John's words seemed to tear Sherlock's flesh apart and sink deep into the marrow of his bones. He could feel it, always did, thrumming in the space between his lungs before rippling in waves all throughout his body. Sherlock had no name for it. His thumb brushed against John's pulse point, _carotid artery feel the blood rushing through his veins focus **focus**_ , and Sherlock was momentarily soothed by the steady beat of John's heart, matching their pace to his heartbeats.

Ebony curls tickled the side of John's face as Sherlock bowed his head. Mouth at the level of John's ear, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin there as the whispered words left Sherlock's cupid-bowed lips. _"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true, you know that all I want for Christmas..."_ Sherlock slowly pulled away, the pause hanging heavy in the air, and he straightened his back as he gazed at John's face. _"Is you."_

The final notes echoed around them and Sherlock was left breathless. His fingers clutched at John's forearms, curling against the soft fabric of his jumper, as his balance was lost. The muscles of John's arms strained, supporting Sherlock's weight, across his back and around his waist, and John hovered above him, smirking at Sherlock's startled expression after John had dipped him.

_"Is you."_ It came out as a rush of breath but Sherlock's mouth twisted in a grin after which didn't last long because John's lips were against his and all thoughts ceased from Sherlock's mind.

The kiss was soft and chaste, overly so. John's lips were chapped and warm upon Sherlock's and nothing had ever felt so good. John gathered Sherlock in his arms and the man only seemed to realized he was standing upright when John pulled him down yet again by the collar of his shirt. Sherlock cupped the base of John's skull, threading his long fingers through his hair, his tongue brushing over John's bottom lip, coaxing his mouth open.

"I love you too, Merry Christmas, John," Sherlock sighed and keened low in his throat as John trapped his lower lip between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

They managed to stumble onto the sofa in a tangle of long limbs and clutching hands and the music continued to fill the room, long forgotten, as they kissed and kissed and kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> The music that is playing while Sherlock and John are dancing is ''All I Want For Christmas Is You'' by Michael Bublé.


End file.
